


Hooters Isn’t That Kind of Sports Bar

by lilsocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Costumes, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks
Summary: Bokuto notices that you’ve been a little homesick lately so he orders something to help alleviate that. Though he might have ordered it in the wrong size.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Hooters Isn’t That Kind of Sports Bar

Bokuto notices you're getting a little homesick. He wants to make you feel better, but he doesn't know much about America. He did remember this one time you cooked him hot wings. The recipe you used was from this place called Hooters and as you had claimed ‘wings from Hooters slap’. So, he gets this grand idea to try and cook them for you even going as far as to order a uniform planning to be your waiter for the evening.

But, when said uniform arrives he's incredibly confused. He thought Hooters was some owl themed sports bar. Which he’s not entirely wrong. He stands in front of your shared bedroom mirror wondering why the heck the uniform is so small? He must have ordered the wrong size. The shirt's practically a crop top that clings to his chest, the white socks do the same to the calves, and the shorts were so tight that his dick created a big bulge in them that definitely couldn’t be mistaken for something else.

And that’s how you find your boyfriend when you return home from classes. Standing in front of the full-length mirror of your shared bedroom checking out his plump ass in a pair of tight, orange shorts that barely cover it. When he happens to glance up and see you standing in the doorway, face red as can be, a large smile breaks out on his face.

“Y/N!” he spins around greeting you in that boisterous manner you know so well, “Welcome back!”

“Um,” The words to greet him back get lost for a moment when you get a better view of his broad chest and the front of those tiny shorts, “yea. I’m….back. Bo, what are you wearing? I mean, I know what you're wearing...but why are you wearing that?”

“ Oh! Well, I notice that you were getting homesick lately and I remember you saying that you liked the wings from this place -” he points at the logo on his crop top, “So I was going to cook them for you and even dress up as a waiter! but I think I got the sizes messed up.”

“ No, no you uh- the size is good. Really good. There uh, they're supposed to be all small and tight for the waitresses .”

“Wait, waitresses?”

Oh god, you were going to have to explain to Bokuto that Hooters wasn't just some sports bar that played games on big screens when he was dressed like that making you feel so aroused and hot? ”Hooters is….it’s a restaurant where you can eat and drink and watch games but the waitresses dress in a skimpy outfit so guys can ogle them.”

“Ogle? Like you're doing right now?”, Bokuto inquires like he’s clueless but he has a smirk across his face that makes you feel like you're about to get shit wrecked.

“Everything is just really… tight on you.", you mumble. 

Bokuto chuckles as he makes his way across the bedroom to meet you at that doorway, ”The shorts are a little snug, and seeing you all shy and red about it only makes them tighter Y/N.”

Oh fuck. What was it about Bokuto towering over you in a skimpy Hooters uniform that made you wet? 

You don't have much time to analyze it because in a low tone Boukuto instructs you, ”Everything off now, sugar.”

How can you deny Bokuto when he calls you that? Quickly you strip out of everything right there in the doorway. As soon you kick your underwear off, Bokuto leads you to the bed where the light pushes you onto your back, never breaking eye contact with you as he crawls on top of you.

Shoving a knee between your leg you gasp at the new pressure against your clit. Was it just you or did he seem more dominant in a crop top and shorts? He must be really getting into the way you look, all embarrassed by his little costume. And you are too, already grinding yourself against his knee. 

“Shit sugar,“ he breathes out, “Does the Hooters uniform really get you that riled up?”

“Shorts.”, is your short and quiet response. 

“Sorry, what was that sugar?” he pressed his knees further into you making you gasp,” You're going to have to speak up for your waiter .”

“ I-it’s the shorts!... The-the bulge.”

That was all Bokuto needed to hear from you. He grabs your legs pulling you closer wrapping your thighs around his waist. Sinking his fingers into the plush skin, Bokuto begins to lazily rut his hips into you. A low moan slips out of your mouth. You weren't expecting the rough fabric of the denim shorts to feel that good against your clit. 

“You mean this bulge?”

"Yes!”

You roll your hips up in the same languid rhythm. Shock after shock of toe tingling pleasure courses through your body before settling in the pit of your stomach where it slowly builds up. When tit's all too much to hold, it runs over, dragging you into an orgasm. You throw your head back and another moan escapes you. Your finger digs into the bed's comforter, one hand above your head and the other by your hips, as you buck your hips, riding out of your orgasm.

Just when your movements start to slow Bokuto pushes your hips down into the mattress. You don't even get a chance to fully come down from your high before Bokuto is back to dry humping you faster and harder.

“To-too much - oh fuuuuck~”, you wail.

Now it really hurt, but fuck did it feel good. You wrap your hands around Bukoto’s neck and tighten your thighs around his waist pulling him closer to you. The front of Bokuto’s new shorts are damp and the bulge now firmer and straining against the fabric.

“ Bokuto, fuck. It’s too much,” your voice slurred, mind foggy with pleasure, ”M’gonna cum again. Oh god.”

“ Yea? Does it feel that good sugar?”

You nod. Your second orgasm approaching, and your body not yet fully recovered from the last one.

“Fuck”, Bokuto hisses through his teeth. 

Very easily Bokuto picks you up, one hand under each ass cheek, and turns the two of you around, then sets back down on the edge of the bed so that you’re straddling his lap. He continues to roll his hips into yours making your head spin, but you aren’t complaining about the new position. Bokuto's so much closer to you and the friction is so much better now that you can grind down in his bulge now.

“Does my bulge feel good sugar?”

“Oh fuck! Yes, yes, Feels so good Bo. So fucking good!”

You can barely handle your second orgasm as it overwhelms you causing your mind to go blank unable to process anything but the pleasure and wetness gushing from you. Bokuto's dick throbs as it’s soaked from you squirting all over the bulge it's created.

At least this time he gives you a few moments to come down and catch your breath, but it takes everything Bokuto has not to flip you over again and fuck your spent body in the mattress. 

“Holy Fuck”, you say after finally catch your breath resting your head on his shoulder

He kisses your cheek, “You think you can go one more time for me?”

You think about for a moment,” Call me sugar again?”

Bokuto smiles and rolls to two of you over so he’s once again hovering over staring down you with blown-out pupils full of want. His hands are already at the button of his shorts undoing them and shoving them down. His cock springs free, thumping against his stomach already red and dripping for you.

“I’m going to fuck your spent cunt and make you lose your mind over my cock sugar,” Bokuto promises in a low tone lining up his cock with your hole then diving in.

Once he’s balls deep inside you Bokuto takes the underside of your thighs and pushes them towards your chest so his thrusts can go as deep as they can.

Your wail of ecstasy almost downs out the lewd squelching sounds of Bukoto’s cock sinking back down into you, rubbing along all those spots inside you that made your eyes roll back. 

“Damn sugar,” Bokuto growls close to your face,” You so take me so well and you feel nice and hot around my cock. I’m not-fuck-I’m going to last much longer.”

And neither do you. As soon as Bukoto’s thrust becomes more rapid and uneven your walls clench down around him. Your third orgasm hits you out of nowhere. It’s just as overwhelming. Your body is so tired from the last two that all you can do is just lay there and let it wash over you taking your breath and causing your muscles to spasm.

“Oh god sugar, sugar, sugar”, The new nickname is stumbling out of Bukoto’s mouth as you milk him dry. 

He stays inside you a little longer catching his breath and admiring the view of you fucked out face. He’s never got tired of it. Pulling his soft cock of you a warm mix of his cum and your slick follows after making you whimpers softly as the odd feeling of it spilling out.

Bokuto lays down next to you and pulls you halfway on top of him so you can lay your head on his chest.

“I don’t think you can return the costume now.”, you say after both you have come back and the tiredness starts to set in.

“Didn’t want to anyway. That was so hot babe.”, you can hear the large smile in his voice.

You giggled, “Glad you liked it as much as I did.”

“Yea, but I'm sorry that my whole plan to make you feel better kinda didn't work out how I hope it would.”

“Don’t be silly. We can still cook me wings for dinner.”

“ What about now?”

“ Now we nap,” you just about close your eyes,” well maybe after I pee, and we get ourselves cleaned up.”


End file.
